


To Thanks, to Joy, to Gratitude

by zarabithia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: dcu freeforall, Community: yj anon meme, Incest, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Present Tense, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they wait for the turkey to finish on Thanksgiving, Barry and Wally share a moment away from the rest of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Thanks, to Joy, to Gratitude

They are supposed to be in the Garricks' living room right now, waiting on the turkey to get done.

Or, fighting crime, as their alibi suggests. Barry mentally cringes at the word _alibi_ , but he can't argue against what his brain is calling it, because in every sense of the word, what they are doing _is_ a crime.

No, what _he_ is doing. Because he is the adult. He is the responsible one. He should know -

He _does_ know better. He knows he has locked people up for doing far less.

He's a _cop_ , for crying out loud.

~~

"Surprised you got the day off, Allen," Rudolph says. The living room is surprisingly crowded, full of Garricks and Wests and Allens, and Rudolph has to speak extra loud to be heard.

Wally takes advantage of the fact that the room is so crowded to sit extra close to Uncle Barry. If anyone asks, he is hiding from Aunt Charlotte - who really _does_ hate him, and vice versa, so it's not entirely a lie.

But in truth, it isn't fair of Uncle Barry to show up in sweater that matches his eyes perfectly and _jeans._ Sure, it might be ridiculous of Wally to get turned on by jeans which aren't all that tight - because it's _Uncle Barry_ and the day that he wears skinny jeans is the day that Batman shows up to the cave in a pink tutu - when Wally is used to standing next to the man in skintight spandex.

But a loose bow on a present is even more inviting to unwrap than a tight one.

And that's a present Wally has unwrapped many times.

~~

Barry tells himself it's different, though. The creeps he's put away twisted and manipulated the trust of children. He tells himself that those children, those _victims_ have never been out on the streets, risking their life to save innocents.

He tells himself that he's not the only one in the Justice League to be doing this to their sidekick. Nor is he the first.

He knows that no judge or court - including all the ones he's testified in front of - would ever buy those excuses.

Because the greater evidence is the fact that Barry has snuck out of his house on Thanksgiving Day with his nephew in tow, and is currently sucking his nephew off on an isolated beach on a forgotten island, halfway across the world from where they are supposed to be.

~~  
So if Barry wants to tease him by flaunting a bow Wally isn't allowed to unwrap right there in front of everyone, Wally sees no reason he shouldn't use his powers for evil.

And by evil, Wally means "use his powers to vibrate in place while sitting close to Uncle Barry." Nobody else will suspect anything, because sometimes when Wally is stressed, he does vibrate in place without thinking about it. It's something he has to consciously struggle with when he's in school. And most people in the room have no reason to suspect that he is doing it on purpose.

"I was supposed to work today, but the captain decided the department needed to pay as few people holiday pay as they could get away with," Barry explains.

"Good to know our tax dollars are going to such a responsible police force," Rudolph retorts.

Uncle Barry doesn't rise to the bait, though. Instead, he turns to Wally and raises an eyebrow. Uncle Barry isn't most people, and knows exactly what the vibration means - after all, he is the one who taught Wally every delightful possibility a vibration can hold.

~~

Barry has to keep shifting his position, because Wally is impatient and _young._ Barry understands, because he remembers how it felt to be on the receiving end of a warm mouth, even before he gained his powers. The overwhelming need and warmth that makes a man certain his dick is actually going to explode in his lover's mouth by the time he finally gains release ... well, it seems to have tripled since the incident in the lab.

He's acutely aware of the fact that Wally will never have the before and after experiences to compare, and that all Wally will ever know is the intensity that comes with a speedster blowjob.

So he doesn't mind the clumsy roughness of Wally's hands, as they tear at Barry's hair, or the accidental kicks into Barry's side, though the latter brings a half-murmured apology that tears into Barry's heart.

He takes more of Wally into his mouth, letting the boy silently know that it's okay, because after all, the bruises will fade just as quickly as Wally can accidentally cause them.

Barry wonders, as Wally bucks into his mouth, if Wally would heal equally as quickly from Barry's marks of affection, if Barry could ever bear to mark him in any way.

Probably, Barry supposes; they are very similar in many ways.

~~

"There you are! I should have known you'd be sitting with Barry!" Iris exclaims as she enters the living room. Wally grins brightly at her, both because she gives him a hug, and because her hands are carrying a basket of rolls.

 _Freshly_ buttered rolls which smell _perfect_ , and wow, it's amazing how easily the scent of melted butter reminds Wally how much Thanksgiving is _his favorite holiday ever._

"For my two favorite gentlemen," Iris says, "because that turkey has a least another twenty minutes to go, and I know it's killing you."

"What about Mr. Garrick?" Uncle Barry asks as he accepts the basket and Wally wonders if anyone ever expects him to call Uncle Barry "Mr. Allen."

"He already snuck away with one of the pies," Iris laughs. She ruffles Wally's hair and gives her husband a kiss on the forehead.

To everyone else, it's an affectionate husband and wife gesture. But Wally knows better, because he knows that his aunt doesn't like men that way, anymore than Uncle Barry likes women. It's why they married, after all, because their families and professions would never tolerate their secrets.

Wally's the only one allowed to know, and he's glad, because it makes him feel better about keeping the secret that he _can't_ share with her.

~~

Barry may never have had sex with Iris, but he thinks of her while Wally is lying on his back, panting in the pleased afterglow of his climax. With the salty taste of his nephew lingering on his tongue, Barry thinks about how easy she makes it for him to love a woman he can never be _in love_ with.

And as Wally sits up, without a shred of self-consciousness about his naked form, and reaches for Barry's zipper, Barry thinks about how wound up she gets whenever she sees an injustice.

How _furious_ she would be if she ever discovers what he is doing to her _fifteen-year-old_ nephew, and what he has been doing to him for some time.

But then Wally grins, that self-assured smile, licks his lips and says "it's time to unwrap my present, _Uncle Barry,_ ," and Barry stops thinking of Iris entirely. Because the very term that should fill him full of guilt instead goes straight to his groin and fills him with lust.

And when Wally takes Barry into his mouth, Barry stops thinking of much at all, except how _damnably_ good this feels.

~~

"I'm glad Wally's not the only one sneaking off with the pie," Wally's dad says, and Wally ignores the fact that his tone is slightly accusatory.

Okay, more than slightly. But still, he ignores it, because that cherry pie had been delicious.

"Steal something on the way here?" Uncle Barry asks him, and he ruffles Wally's hair when he asks, but the hair ruffle is different than Aunt Iris' ruffles are.

It may have something to do with the fact that Uncle Barry's hands have made Wally come with just one crook and one good vibration.

Or maybe it had something to do with the way Uncle Barry's hands lingered – not that anyone in the room would have noticed, because time moved differently for them.

"Only one of the pies," Wally says in his own defense. "The other two made it here just fine!"

Wally's dad starts to say something, but Uncle Barry covers the oncoming insult easily with a confession of his own. "We were supposed to bring two pies, but I ate one of them last night, after patrol. I wish I could feel badly about it, but that pecan pie was too good to share."

He gives Wally a conspiratorial wink and squeezes his shoulder. It's a touch that makes Wally wonder if he could drag Uncle Barry to the bathroom, like they had done at Easter. This time, Uncle Barry won't quite taste like chocolate, but Wally is willing to bet that he can still taste the warm butter of the rolls on Uncle Barry's lips.

"I have no idea where you put it," Wally's dad finally says.

"It's who they are, Rudy," Aunt Iris says, with a touch of reprieve in her tone.

"Speaking of who we are, I should probably give Central City a quick run through," Uncle Barry decides. "Want to come, Kid?"

~~

There's a river that runs through the island, and the two of them take the time to cleanse themselves. Barry'd stopped in Hawaii to buy a bar of soap, and would feel badly about that, except for the fact that none of the people in his family are stupid.

You can't explain the scent of sex away, especially when both you and your teenage nephew are wearing each other's scents. No battle can explain that.

"You ready to go, Kid?" Barry asks, once they are both washed and re-clothed. Their hair will dry on the way, and if it doesn't, there's always the Weather Wizard to blame.

"You bet! I think we worked off the pie _and_ the rolls," Wally says. "Time to refuel. Did I mention Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday?"

"I'm pretty fond of it, too," Barry agrees. "Especially this one."

Wally laughs, a sound as warm as the sand they'd been lying on, and replies, "I can't wait for Christmas."

Barry shakes his head and hopes that he will have gained some sense and control over himself by the time Christmas rolls around.

But he leans down and brushes his lips across Wally's, knowing that won't happen, before they take off on a run.

~~

They bypass Jay Garrick as they are getting ready to leave, and Wally has a sudden, irrational fear that the older speedster is going to come with them. Not that Jay is a bad guy, but that's not what Wally wants.

But Uncle Barry surprises Wally by saying "Hey, Mr. Garrick, the kid and I are going to head out for a quick patrol while the turkey cooks. Could you keep an eye on things here? Ever since Cold found out my identity last year, it makes me nervous to leave the family unattended."

"Has he tried anything, son?" Jay asks, and Wally fights back a groan. Slowest.conversation.ever.

"Not yet, but you can't trust a _rogue_ ," Uncle Barry says firmly. Which is true, naturally.

Jay nods his head in agreement. "Sure, I'll keep an eye out. You boys don't stay gone too long and miss Joan's turkey."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sir," Uncle Barry answers.

And then they are finally free to leave.

"I didn't think we were ever going to get out of there!" Wally exclaims when they are halfway across California. "I thought we were going to be stuck there forever!"

Uncle Barry laughs. "We had to get some private time eventually, Wally. This is the holiday for giving thanks for all our blessings. And, Kid, there's nothing I'm as grateful for as _you._ "

~~

They're finally where they are supposed to be, and they reach their chairs just as Joan is putting the turkey on the table.

"Escaped being late by a fraction of a second,," Iris teases. "Such an improvement."

"Sorry, but the bakery was full," Barry answers, depositing a pecan pie right next to the spot where Wally lays the cherry.

"I'm surprised any bakeries were open," Mary says, and Barry doesn't tell her that none of the ones in Central or Keystone are, but a quaint little bakery in Arizona is.

"Whose turn is it to say grace?" Joan asks.

"I said it at Easter, and Rudolph said it during the Fourth," Jay reminds her. "It's back up to Barry."

"Then will you do the honors so we can eat, Barry?"

"Of course, Mrs. Garrick," Barry says, and he thinks that he really should have rinsed his mouth out more thoroughly, because Wally's taste sticks in the back of his throat as he agrees.

It continues to linger as he bows his head and begins to give his thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the yj_anon_meme prompt: _Barry/Wally/Thanksgiving/sex : so basically, Barry/Wally sneaking off for fun times during Thanksgiving._ and fulfills the "conceal" prompt of my dcu_freeforall table. Title comes from this quote: _"Hide the dark parts, except so far as they are breaking out in light! Give this one day to thanks, to joy, to gratitude!"~ Henry Ward Beecher_


End file.
